You Belong With Me
by Raven Fury
Summary: I know everyone's done this with Sam and Danny, but what about Danny/Vlad as a father/son type? Thought I'd give it a shot.


You Belong With Me

Vlad Masters was sitting at his desk, signing more business documents, but his mind wasn't on them at the moment. He sighed for umpteenth time. He knew he wasn't going to get the work done tonight. His mind was stuck on Daniel. He could tell from his spy-cameras that things were starting to take a worser turn: especially between the relationship of Danny and his father. He started to stare out the window: thinking about his last visit to Amity Park.

You're with your father ‒ he's upset,

He's going off about something that you said

'Cause he doesn't get you like I do.

Vlad had a business deal to close in Amity Park, so he took time to visit the Fenton family. When he got there, he noticed the subdued attitude between Jack and Danny as he walked into the door, late. Danny had gotten a job at the Nasty Burger and from the looks of it, he came home late a lot now,  
"You're late again Danny." Jack said.  
"I know. My boss wouldn't let me off early this time." He tried reasoning, but Jack wasn't haven't it.  
"I don't care for your excuses," Jack roared at the teenager, "Just be on time for once. Why can't' you act more like your sister?"  
"I'm not Jazz Dad!"  
"Well, you should be! She's managing both school and work and apparently you can't even handle one part-time job."  
That was enough to send Danny into silence as he stomped up to his bedroom with the tears in his eyes.

I'm in the house ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of things he doesn't like.

And he'll never know your story like I do.

Vlad felt infuriated seeing how much that last comment stung Danny. Seeing Jacks calm face as Danny left, made Vlad want to strangle Jack. It only got worse when he saw Maddie didn't anything. She actually appeared to agreeing with Jack. Oh, that made the older hybrid very angry.

But he wears jumpsuits

I wear business suits

He's a Ghost Hunter

And I'm a ghost hybrid

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

When Vlad left for the guest bedroom, he quickly closed the door, transformed into Plasmius and made his way over to Danny's room. He turned invisible and saw a sight that made his heart constrict. Danny was face down in his pillow crying. Vlad wanted to kill Jack, and possibly Maddie, for making Daniel feel like this, but he figured it'd be better to focus more on the teenager. He knew Danny was having it hard lately. Trying to save money for college, fighting ghosts, and now dealing with Jack getting on his case every time he walked into the house. Vlad floated to the ground and turned back into Masters, where he sat on the bed next to Danny and began to gently rub circles on his back, whispering,  
"It's ok, Daniel. It's ok."  
Danny, turning his head to face the elder hybrid, launching at the man, hugging him. Vlad gently took pulled him onto his lap where he rubbed the boys back until he fell asleep.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you.

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Just as Vlad had to leave town, he heard, "Vlad!" He turned to see Daniel running up to him. Curiously, he waited for Danny to catch up. As Danny stopped running, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,  
"Look, thanks…for..what you did that night. I haven't been able to talk to anyone really about it and-"  
Danny took a breath while Vlad raised an eyebrow,  
"Thanks for being there when…nobody else was."

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

Vlad was shocked at first, but a smile came across his face as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump and look up.  
"It's no problem little badger. And Daniel…"  
Vlad said as he got on his knees in front of Danny, &ldquo  
"I will always be here if you ever need someone to talk to ok?" He said gently.

And you've got a smile

That can light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since he brought you down.

In response, Danny gave Vlad a heartfelt smile, until he heard his dad shout at him to get back in the house. Sighing, Danny walked away, with a depressed look on his face. Vlad started grinding his teeth angrily as he had to get in the limo and go back to Wisconsin. He couldn't stand seeing Daniel like this, it was hard for him to turn around, go back and just abduct the boy so he could give him a better life: one he deserved to have. One that Jack Fenton was not clearly giving him.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a father like that?

He wears work boots,

I wear business shoes.

He's a ghost hunter,

And I'm a ghost hybrid.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me

Vlad sighed as he dwelled on the memory, until he sat up straight in his chair feeling the presence of a ghost nearby. He turned around to face the window and barely caught a black shape that was struggling to come up the drive way to his mansion. He quickly transformed into Plasmius and flew off to see who dared to intrude in his territory.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

Vlad flew outside only to stop and address who was there, only to stop and gasp at who it was. Right in front of him, struggling to stay awake and hold himself up, was Danny Fenton clutching his right side in pain. Vlad went to the ground and changed back to Masters,  
"Daniel?" Vlad came closer.  
Danny looked up at him, tears mixed with rain as he looked straight into Vlad's eyes. Danny had a black eye and an imprint of a hand on his left cheek. A chocked sob came out,  
"We had a fight and Dad-he-and mom-she-...a gun went off and..."  
Danny took his arm away and Vlad gasped to see a wound bleeding freely. At that moment, Vlad came right next to Danny and took him into a hug all the while Danny began sobbing his heart out as the thunder roared over the sky.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Vlad hugged Danny tight, never wanting to let go of the child in his arms. He released his grip slightly to look at his little badger closely and saw that whatever happened had been less than pleasant.  
"Vlad…" Danny croak out.  
"Yes Daniel?"  
"Can I-I-I s-stay with you for a bit? I-I- jus-s-st can't go back there..."  
Vlad gently brushed the boy's hair back and softly said,  
"Of course Little Badger. I told you, if you ever needed someone I would be there for you."  
Danny smiled as he snuggled his head into the man's chest. Vlad smiled as he helped the boy up and they made their way up to the mansion, each wearing warm smiles on their faces.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me

After treating Danny's injuries, Vlad showed Danny a guest bedroom, where the boy quickly lied down and was instantly asleep in seconds. Vlad couldn't help but laugh and shake his head in amusement as he tucked a sleeping Danny into bed. Brushing the boys bangs, he knelt down near his ear, whispering,  
"Good night Daniel."  
Heading to the door, He turned and for the first time in so long, Vlad smiled. He was not alone any longer. Both him and Danny found peace with each other.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me.


End file.
